1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flushing member for a toilet, and more particularly to a multifunctional toilet which comprises a vertically movable water storage device with a guide rail, a toilet seat and an arm assembly. The arm assembly is provided with a hinge portion and has two ends connected to the water storage device and the toilet seat, respectively. The water storage device is provided with a water tank having a water inlet and a water outlet. At the water inlet inside the water tank is provided an inlet valve having a float ball, and at the water outlet inside the water tank is provided an outlet valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic non-electrical toilet flushing device is disclosed in Chinese Pat. No. CN2625459, which comprises a water tank movable up and down, a toilet seat, a toilet bowl, an arm, a water inlet and a water outlet. The arm is provided with a hinge portion and has one end connected to the water tank and the other end connected to the toilet seat. The toilet seat is disposed on the toilet bowl. Before the water tank is full, the moment of force applied by the water tank to the hinge portion is greater than that applied by the toilet seat to the hinge portion. Through the up and down motion of the arm, the water tank and the toilet seat of the toilet are interchangeably brought into an imbalanced state. Before the water tank is full, the moment of force applied by the water tank to the hinge portion is smaller than that applied by the toilet seat to the hinge portion. When using the toilet, the user applies a force to make the toilet seat parallel to the toilet bowl, thus pouring water into the water tank. After using the toilet, since the moment of force applied by the water tank to the hinge portion is greater than that applied by the toilet seat to the hinge portion, the water tank will move downward and open an outlet valve, thus achieving the effects of automatically lifting up the toilet seat and flushing the toilet without the use of electricity. The automatic non-electrical toilet flushing device is convenient to use, environmental friendly and can prevent disease infection. However, how the movable water tank operates, and the structures of the water tank and the toilet bowl are not described in detail. Moreover, the current automatic toilets are all electronically controlled, so that they are high maintenance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.